The Center for Cytometry and Molecular Imaging (CCMI) was established in 1999 by merging several related facilities, including flow cytometry, phosphorimaging, fluorescence microplate reading, and digital restoration microscopy. The facility provides access to sophisticated instrumentation not generally available in individual laboratories. The CCMI is a valuable shared resource that is heavily used by Cancer Center members.